SPY
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: this is well...what it would be like if aerrow and piper were SPY's..i know the summary sucks but the story is much better then this....please R
1. Chapter 1

She walked along the narrow passageway, the two hand guns by her side, loaded. A loud, shrill, eerie, ringing was heard.

She walked down the rest of the passage till she saw the moonlight. She gripped the guns tight, the ringing intensified. She quickly jumped out of the corner and pointed both guns in a man's face. "Where is it?" She asked him. The man sighed, watching her and the guns in her hands carefully. "I don't know" he lied. "You lying coward" She said in a venomous tone. "I'm sorry…I have no idea what it is she wants!" he said, actually speaking the truth. "I didn't know!" he said frantically. "Then you should learn not to make deals with Cyclonis…Dark Ace…" She said, smirking. She shot him right in the heart, he dropped to the ground.

"That should teach you…" She said as she walked of to a dingy and sailed away from the scene as fast as the sea could carry her. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Do you have what I need?" the voice asked. "No….but I have just eliminated your worst enemy" She answered with a devious smile. "Well, that's just as good…I guess…so I'll see you back on the ship Piper?" The voice asked. "Yes, Aerrow…I'll see you back on the _Condor_ in a while…don't worry I'll be in time for our wedding anniversary" Piper said. "Love you babe, bye" She hung up the phone. '_Now on to the condor…wait…which way is that?'_ Piper thought.

Her cell phone rang again. "Hi, Aerrow" She Answered. Having caller ID has its perks. "Just keep heading South and you'll see the _Condor_ Piper…" Aerrow said, somewhat amused. They said goodbye and hung up. Piper steered the dingy to the South. About twenty minute later she arrived at the condor. " Ugh…time to get rid of these spy clothes…" She said to herself. She took of the spy clothes, underneath was a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. " Better…" She opened one of the windows and got in without tearing the dress, which was a major improvement for Piper.

The room was dark, not a sound was made, well besides Storks snoring. '_Does he ever leave this room just to get away'_ She thought, amused. Piper closed the window and silently made her way toward the hallway to her and Aerrow's room. "Playing SPY are we?" a familiar voice said. Piper immediately recognized the voice. " Yes" She simply answered. Piper turned around only to meet Aerrow's lips. " Happy anniversary Piper" He said after he broke the kiss. " Happy anniversary Aerrow" Piper said with a smile on her face. They shared a quick hug. "So Piper, what did you find in Potterville?" Aerrow asked. Piper sighed, and took out a piece of paper and showed it to Aerrow.

"It's a code" Piper said simply. " But of what?" Aerrow asked. "I'm not sure… but if the Dark Ace wanted it, it must have been important. The piece of paper said A.R.N.A.C.K.K. . "Have any idea what this could be? Not even one little idea?" Aerrow asked.

Piper thought for a moment. "Hmmm…well it could be a place Cyclonis is after…" she guessed. "Maybe…maybe not…if she wanted to take it over she just would have lead an invasion…maybe it is a place…but It has something Cyclonis wants…" Piper pondered this in her head.

What kind of anniversary is this? Well, it's a SPY'S anniversary…what more could you expect?

Piper took one of Aerrow's hands and lead him to the lab. Piper sighed. " How are we gonna solve this?" She asked. "Easy, you figure out the code while I figure out what Dark Ace was…up to.." Aerrow said. This made Piper smile and say in an almost whiny voice, " But I'm better at recon then you are…and finding information without getting caught…" Aerrow kissed her cheek. " But I don't kill every one in sight, Piper…" He said teasingly. "Fine.." she said, defeated. Aerrow left the Condor while Piper figured, or tried to figure, out the code.

A few hours later, at six o'clock in the morning, Aerrow returned looking exhausted. He entered the Lab and saw that Piper had fallen asleep. He walked over to the table and saw that she was pretty close to finding out the code, but he was far from finding out anything.

He brushed a lock of Piper's hair out of her face. "Piper, wake up" He said gently, but loud enough to hear. His only response was a deep breath taken from a sleeping Piper. He sighed, gathered her in his arms and put her on her bed. He laid next to her and fell asleep.

Me: so what do you think as chapter one?

Rosy: well I think it's good…and the longest chapter you've ever written…ever…

Me: I know! I am really proud of myself…anyways don't forget to review…and the first person who figures out the code get's an honorary chapter written just for them!

Rosy: I thought this was to be a one-shot?

Me: well…it...depends… anyway I hope you enjoy!


	2. Guns and Hada

Me: well here's the second chapter and for those who are wondering… I own the storm hawks.., just kidding...Piper is a demon in this story, and if I haven't mentioned this then I mention it now…Hadassah (nickname: Hada), their daughter, is in this one… I own Cater… well…he's just an OC for this story…and this is dedicated to all who reviewed.

Rosy: wait u couldn't have used me?!  
Me: well… you'll be in this story…soon enough…and if the chapter does not make sense please tell me…I'm typing this and I didn't get very much sleep…  
Rosy: whatever  
Rosy: enjoy!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piper woke up with a headache that morning. '_Ugh … god ... bad headache … ow…well that's what I get for falling asleep at about 3:00 AM … what time is it?' _She looked at the clock that was next to her. The clock said it was about 7:30 AM. Piper sighed and reluctantly got out of the bed. She was about to step forward when she realized there was an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around only to discover it was Aerrow's arm. She smirked, "Sleepy SPY" she said, and almost in a teasing way... not that Aerrow was paying any attention. Piper got dressed and went straight back to trying to solve the code. "Hmm… maybe it's a mixed word?" As she pondered the code, she felt two, strong arms wrap around her waist. The mystery person kissed her cheek. Piper smirked, "About time you got up Aerrow…" She teased.

"I stayed up late all right, sue me!" He said. "Maybe I will" she teased. "So are you any closer to finding the code?"

"Well, I was about to… but some one interrupted my work," she said. Aerrow face suddenly fell. "What's wrong?" She asked. Aerrow put a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. He picked up one of the blades and stepped toward the window, silently. When the time was right aerrow jumped out and had a person in a headlock. "You've got five seconds to explain why you're here." Aerrow threatened. The person looked male; he was a brunet with blond highlights. He was rather short and had blue eye. His skin was tan. "And if I don't?" he asked in a harsh tone. His accent gave away that he was from Hungary. "Easy," Aerrow basically spat at the man, "I'll kill you…" he continued. Aerrow's face looked angry, and like he could kill at any moment. Obviously Aerrow is a very good actor. He threw the mystery person down on the ground and put the blade up to his throat, just to make sure the man got the idea.

"All right! All right! I was trying to get a peek at your girlfriend here before she got dressed," the pervert admitted. Now Aerrow was angry, he pressed the blade onto the guy's neck. Piper sighed. "Aerrow, he may be a pervert but he's harmless…" The blade lost its blue glow. "Oh sure...everyone that u just happen to pin down, u kill them! But when I finally get some one we have to let them live!" Aerrow complained. Piper shook her head, "All right the next time you get some one then you can kill him Aerrow," Piper then turned to the man that was still lying on the floor, her tail twitched. "And who are you?" She asked. The man sat up a little, "My name is Carter" he said.

Piper thought for a minute, '_hmm…we find a code and suddenly this guy shows up…I doubt he was here just to see me… wonder if he has the code… or has any idea what the heck it mean…' _The man got up from his place. _Now or never' _Piper thought. She picked up the piece of Paper and stood next to the man. She showed him the writing and asked, "Do you know what this code is?" Carter took the piece of paper and studied it. "I know nothing of this…code or whatever it is…" he said, but some thing was up. It almost seemed as if he was…………………… lying. "Okay… now…tell the truth" Piper said, patience wearing away by the second. Five minutes passed and the man still hadn't answered. Piper has finally had it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him upwards. "**Listen to me ****very carefully**** if you don't answer…then you can bet your butt that I will kill you…we need to know this ****NOW**". Carter now had a reason to be afraid. "All right all right…I'll tell you… the code is Kar-." Just as Carter was about to say the name of the mystery place… a gun shot was heard, and Cater dropped to the ground dead.

Piper looked out the window and saw a girl in mid air, hanging by a cord that was wrapped around the girls' waist. "Who are you?!" Piper shouted. The Girl had Black hair, black lipstick, blues eye shadow, and seemed to be fit… but not too fit. She smiled deviously, and suddenly disappeared. Piper ran out and looked around. The wind was blowing gently; birds were chirping… nothing out of the ordinary… so far. Aerrow followed close behind her, his cat like ears listening very carefully for anything unusual. After about a half an hour the stopped looking. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Aerrow thought aloud. Piper thought for a moment and answered, "Obviously Cyclonis doesn't want us interfering… not that that is anything new." Aerrow looked at the piece of paper and studied it. "What about the, now dead, Carter?" Piper asked. "Huh? Oh… we'll just…uh…that's a good question…I guess we'll just burry him on the terra…" Aerrow said, more focused on the code then on the dead corpse in the room.

Finn walked into the room. "Dudes!!! What the heck happened here?!" Finn yelled. Piper sighed, much too early for a yelling Finn. "Finn, stop yelling, it's too early…you'll wake up Hada." She said. Finn scoffed, "As if all the gun shots didn't…" Piper was not in the mood for Finn attitude. "So you heard the gun shots and you're just coming now?" She asked. "Well… I thought you guys were practicing." He said. Piper decided that she was getting no where with this and went to check up on Hada.

(in Hada's room)  
Hada, now about 3 1/2 years old, was sitting in her bed. She was staring at the wall, daydreaming. Piper walked in, "Hey Hada," she greeted her. She walked to the bed and sat down. Hada snapped out of her day dream. "Hi mama" the little girl said, half asleep. Hada crawled into Piper's lap. "What was all that noise?" She innocently asked. Piper, not really want to discuss the dead corpse or anything else made something up. "Uncle Junko...was…uh… making a smoothie." She hoped Hada would buy it.  
Hada's eyes were half closed. "Okay" was all Hada said before falling back asleep again. Piper smiled and tucked the girl back into bed. "Sweet dreams sweetie" She whispered and walked out of the room.

Me: well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and once again sorry if it's short…I have a short attention span so that's why I haven't been updating…that and major writers block *screams in frustration*

Rosy: review…review…and oh yeah! Review!


	3. the code and snakes

Me: I've decided to update all my stories...well at least once…  
Rosy: in other words the demon within has some writers block on it  
me: yeah basically well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Piper walked back into the room where Carter had died. It reeked of blood. "Whose turn is it to get rid of the body?" Piper teased Aerrow. "Ha-ha, Very funny" he said sarcastically. Piper sighed and took Carters body and buried him somewhere on the terra. She walked back to the condor, slowly. Savoring the calmness of the woods. A few moments later she came back into the Condor. "So… now how do we get the code? " Aerrow asked. Piper just walked to his side and said; "Easy, we just capture a gullible Cyclonian" Suddenly it started to rain, there was a storm coming, and it was a big one. Aerrow looked to the clouds. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go out into a storm?" Aerrow asked. He remember his last attempt of going out into a storm. But then again at that time he was trying to go find Piper, not track down Cyclonians.

"Yeah! Of course I want to! The Cyclonians suck already when the weather is fairly well; imagine how much worse they'd be in a storm like this! In a storm like this we're a shoo-in to catch a Cyclonian." Piper explained.

*in the uh…living room, a few minutes later*

"Let me get this straight, you two are going out in the middle of a huge storm, just to catch some cyclonian?!" Finn questioned. "Yeah, pretty much" Aerrow said. Piper was packing some crystals into her crystal compartment on her heliscooter. Sure she was a demon, but you never know when something could go wrong. "Why, Cyclonians? Their pathetic!" Finn continued. He was complaining mostly because he wasn't invited to come. "And why can't I come?!" He asked. "Please take him with you! I don't know how much longer I can stand of Finn!" Stork said. Finn ignored Stork. "Because Finn, we only need two people, we're only going to get one cyclonian not the whole bloody army!" She exclaimed from the hanger bay.

Finn just started grumbling. Aerrow shook his head and mounted his skimmer. "You ready Piper?" He asked. "I was born ready" She retorted. They revved up their skimmers and took off into the dark storm.

*In the Storm*  
Aerrow flew beside Piper. The clouds were almost pure black. It was pouring rain, but thanks to those goggles stork had made, they could see perfectly. Pipers cat ears picked up the noise of a distant skimmer, Aerrow with his cat ears, heard it too. By the way the skimmers engine sounded she could tell it was a Cyclonians skimmer. Piper and Aerrow followed the sound towards the cyclonian, who still thought he was in his team. Piper's heliscooter silently came beside the helpless cyclonian, with Aerrow on the other side of him. Piper punched him in the temple, knocking out the talon. Aerrow caught the talon before he could fall along with his ride. Aerrow put the talon on his skimmer, safe and secure, no way of the talon falling out. Piper came up beside him and they flew back to the condor together.

*back on the condor*  
Piper had tied the unconscious talon to a chair. Now, all that was left to do was wait till he woke up. She went to her room for a moment and came back with a quiet large, black snake coiling around her, not hurting her. Piper sat down in a chair, petting the snakes head. Aerrow walked in. "So you decided to bring in Dracula?" He asked. "Yep, this guy seems to despise snakes" she said. She had named the snake Dracula because of his fangs; they were so much sharper and bigger than most snakes. "How do you know he despises snakes?" Aerrow asked. Piper smirked and said, "I know because he has a tattoo on his the back of his neck that says 'no snakes'"

*about an hour later*  
The talon started to wake up. "Oowww….what hit me?" he groaned, vision blurry. "He's finally awake" Piper said. "Can I shoot him yet?" Aerrow asked. "No" she plainly stated. The talons vision cleared. He saw where he was: he was on the condor. He tried getting up but he soon found t he was bind to the chair, which was welded to the floor. Piper brought the snake over to him and he started shaking in fear. "Now tell me, what is the code?"

Me: I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry for such a long wait.  
rosy: reviews! We need reviews!!


	4. The Flight to Karnack

Me: *cough, cough* hey every one! Sorry for the long wait on "SPY" writers block kills lol.  
Rosy: REVIEW!  
Me: you don't have to shout.  
Rosy: whatever.

The Cyclonian was shaking. The snake was hissing at him. He and snakes we're not friends with one another. "What is the code?" Piper asked in a stern tone. Aerrow held the piece of paper with the mixed letters up to the Cyclonian face, but it was far enough so the Cyclonian could see. _So, that's what they're after._ The Cyclonian though. Piper decided that the Cyclonian needed a bit more persuasion. She wrapped the black snake around him. The Cyclonian started freaking out, shaking more violently, almost hyperventilating. Piper smirked. "All right! The code is Karnack!!!" He shouted out. Aerrow took the paper away from the Cyclonians face. "W-w-well aren't you going to take your snake back?" He asked nervously. "No, why should I?" Piper asked. "I only told you so you wouldn't kill me!" the Cyclonian almost shrieked. "We never made that agreement" Piper said. Aerrow just shook his head and said, "You always get kill them, when's it my turn?" "You're the one who was always getting all the Cyclonians! It's my turn for a while!" she argued. Aerrow decided that he wasn't getting anywhere with this argument so he just dropped the subject.

The black snake continued to coil around the freaked out Cyclonian. Piper sighed, "Just kill him already! I'm sure Cyclonis won't miss him "The snake just simply bit the Cyclonian neck, injecting its poison. The Cyclonian died within seconds. "Well, that was fun" Aerrow said. "Oh quit your whining, and let's get moving to Karnack!" Piper said. They both made their way to the hanger bay. "Stork! Set a course for Karnack!" Aerrow commanded. Stork took over the controls and set a course for Karnack.

(During the flight)

Karnack was on the other side of the known Atmos, so it was going to take a while getting there since all their velocity crystals were dead thanks to a certain sharp shooter. "You used my velocity crystals for some stupid game?!!" Piper shrieked. "Well –hehe- yeah…to my defense we did get those healing crystals which did come in handy!" Finn stated, trying to save his butt from a very angry , and demonic Piper. Pipers' cat ears were pinned back, and her tail was right by Finns ankle, as if ready to grab him by the ankle and throw him off the Condor. "Piper calm down, we'll get to Karnack when we get there, it shouldn't take that long!" Aerrow tried to reason with her. "Aerrow! Who knows what's in the city of Karnack! We already know that if Cyclonis wants it, it's bad! We need to get there before she does! Piper said. "Piper, just calm down. Yelling at Finn isn't going to help, even if he deserves it. You can yell at him later" Aerrow tired reasoning with her again. Piper sighed, crossed her arms and mumbled the word "fine". Piper walked off to her room, trying to think of new ways to make Finn to pay for what he did. Aerrow sighed in relief, and then his tail smacked the back of Finns head. "Idiot" he mumbled. Finn was just thankful that, that's all that happened.

Piper locked the door to her and Aerrow's room. Why oh why, couldn't she kill him? Not literally, just, hurt him a bit, he did deserve it. '_He's always using my crystals without asking me. If he thinks there so dumb then why does he mess with them in the first place?' _Piper thought to herself. She lay down on the king size bed that she and Aerrow shared. Finn had been getting on her nerves more than usual lately. Who would have thought, Finn could actually be more annoying then he already was? She lay on her back, calming down was becoming easier by the minute. She stared at the ceiling. The flight was becoming slow and tiresome in Pipers mind while in reality they were making good time.

(Some time during the night)

The Condor was still flying to Karnack; apparently Finn2 had switched up the maps so that they would head to Tropica instead, so now Stork was trying to get to Karnack ASAP.

Piper woke up in the middle of the night; Aerrow had his arm wrapped around her waist, wearing boxers only, while Piper had a silk night gown that went to her knees and shorts underneath. The night gown was black, and very clingy. She slowly sat up, trying not to disturb her sleeping husband. She moved hi arm off her waist and onto the bed. Nothing. Success. She stood up of the bed carefully, not allowing it to creak, and stepped out of the room quietly. She walked to where stork was. "Stork, we almost there?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "Uh we should be there in an hour or so" He hesitantly said.

Piper who was still half asleep mumbled an "okay" and went off back to her warm safe bed.

Me: well there's that chapter… sorry for it being so….boring for a SPY story lol.

Rosy: even spy stories have their dull parts.

Me: well I hope everyone likes it… don't forget to review!


	5. more Missions

HEY! Sorry! Long wait on this too. *sighs* time just flies by doesn't it?  
Rosy: and I bet all the fans are saying "enough with the chit chat, on with the story"  
Me: BLARGGG!!! Well enough of that on with the story  


* * *

Aerrow woke up to cries of what sounded like a little girl crying. Aerrow closed his eyes again. This was sooo not happening. There wasn't a little girl crying, there was only sleep.

It would have worked to, if the cries hadn't gotten louder. Aerrow sighed and put on a pure white T-shirt. He trudged over to the door. He looked back at his clock; it said 3:00AM. He groaned and continued to follow the cries till he came up to Hada's room.

Aerrow opened the door walked in. Hada was in her bed crying, her hair in a bed head mess. Aerrow walked over to the bed and sat down placing a gentle hand on the girls back.  
"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" He asked tiredly.

The three year old just shook her head and cried a bit more, calming down at least a little to stop using her voice and just cry. Aerrow picked her up and held her in his arms, rubbing her back lightly and rocking slightly, by the way this was going it sounded like she had, had a nightmare, one that was very realistic.

After a while she had stopped crying and looked up at her dad, eyes red. Aerrow walked her to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth and whipped her red face and asked, "You ready to tell me what happened?" Hada nodded as he put the cloth down.

"Well I remember waking up and seeing this lady right in front of me, she looked really weird, her lips were all black and her eyes were really dark. She had some sort of…water gun with her too! She said if I was quiet she wouldn't hurt me… that scared me" Hada said. Aerrow grew concerned. Was this a very coincidental dream? Or did it really happen?

"Sweetie…did you see which way the lady went?" He asked gently. Hada shook her head. "I woke up" She said. Aerrow felt relived, at least it wasn't real. "Will you be okay by yourself now?" He asked. The small girl nodded. Aerrow smiled tucked her back into bed, kissed her forehead, and left the room.

*in Pipers lab *

Piper sighed. She had just gotten off the phone with the council. Apparently she had more than one mission. This was not the kind of phone call you hoped to be woken up to, this is the kind you dread.

There were reports of rouge demons on the loose which she needed to handle; meaning no one comes out alive. She shook her head, she want happy about this; sure Piper was all for it if it was a human for some reason, but killing demons. '_The sooner I get this done the better…but what about the Karnack mission'_ she thought to herself. J

ust as she had set the phone down, after realizing it was still in her hand, Aerrow walked in. the answer to her prayers! Piper smiled deviously. "Sweetie?" she asked wrapping hr arms around him. "Yeah?" he asked. "I need you to take care of something…" she said.

"Wait before I even think about accepting this, what's the catch?" he asked. Piper smiled still, on this inside she wasn't. "Catch? What- no there's not a catch silly why would there be a- why?" she asked. Aerrow laughed. "I was just kidding silly" He said. "Well, I need you to go to Karnack for me…with the rest of the team, we got a call for another mission- no, no don't give me the puppy dog pout, I'm going alone" She said as Aerrow made a puppy dog pout. "Nope, you're doing the Karnack mission by yourself and that's final mister!" she said.

Aerrow stopped his act. "Fine" he said. Piper smiled and kissed him. "Hey, look on the bright side; you can kill all the people now "she smiled. Piper stepped back from him slowly and then ran towards the hanger bay top her skimmer, on her way to her mission.

*Karnack*

Aerrow walked through the halls, in full demon form, with his blades extended just in case his demon self couldn't help. It was easy to see down the long halls since it was daylight. It was sticky and hot, worst weather to fight in.

The air was stuffy and old smelling, the halls were made from stone, they weren't falling apart anytime soon.

Aerrow turned a right corner almost running into one of the few statues still standing. He sighed in relief as he found it wasn't alive, at least it didn't look alive. Aerrow looked into one of the rooms and saw exactly what he didn't want to see. There was a whole bunch of what looked to be people walking aimlessly through the room; others were trying to figure a way out when the door was wide open.

Their skin was a past white-ish green, eyes blank; unemotional. _'Great, zombies, I hate zombies'_ he thought as he lighted his blades and ran into the room slashing its zombie to bits. They all fell apart into a panic easily. With a grin on his face he attacked the fleeing zombies before they could get reinforcements.

(15 minutes later)  
Aerrow cheated on a toothpick, he was bored once again. He had defeated each zombie. It was all so easy, then again so were zombies. Spitting out the tooth pick he walked out of the temple.  


* * *

I know fairly boring chapter and short…please review I beg of you!!!


	6. hostage to Whiskey

Piper walked through the kitchen doors of the condor. Hair in a ruffled mess and battle armor randomly ripped off. She looked around the kitchen. ' juice…need juice' It was the only really clear thought in her mind.

She walked to the fridge and took out a pitcher of juice and poured a glass. After setting the pitcher down Piper downed about half the glass in one gulp. She sat down and at a chair with her glass. She Felt light headed and dizzy, which was odd considering she didn't feel like that minutes ago.

Piper sniffed the drink, nothing seemd out of the ordinary. Forcing her self up from ther chair she swayed her way over to the pitcher and sniffed. 'Whiskey' she thought. Turning around she saw a person, female, with black lips, midnight blue eyes,fairly tall and slim. She smiled.  
Piper put up her fists as if ready to fight.

The woman laugh and with one finger put it to pieprs forheead and pushed. Apparently piper was heavly off balance because that small push sent her stumbling backwards into a wall. "night night sweets" She said before Pipers vision went black.

When piper awoke she could tell she wasstill on the condor, the question was where. Without moving too much she lookedto her elft and sawthe woman arguing with something, maybe she was on the phone? "No, I told you I'd find out what I know from the truth serum, yes, yes, yes I'll do that too. Ciao" and that was that with a soft clik the call was ended, phone slipped back into its place.

She walked over to Piper and bent down till they were face to face. "Have a nice nap? No? good. Now then" she said pacing. "Where is the key, and what is the code?" The woman asked.

Piper wanted to speak, but found that she couldn't. As t he rest of her vision cleared, she saw that she was still in the kitchen. 'Wonderful' piper thought. Who knows who they could have hostage, even if they have any hostage. "Nothing to say…aww too bad" She smiled wickedly. "Gah, you gave 'er to much. Lets get out of here" '_Since when did phones talk while turn off?_' The woman sighed, walked away hastily taking oout her phone.

" I'll leave when I'm finished!" and with that the phone slapped down shut again. Piper looked down at herself and saw a blurry version of the rest of her body, along with rope. '_wonderful…im the hostage.._' she thought sarcastically.

She heard a click and looked up, the woman was no longer in sight. "I'm done playing games girly. Tell me now!" She felt something cold agaisnt her temple. "Think of it this way, Tell me now and I wont go after your husband and kid."  
"what did you do with them?!" piper said, ssuddenly finding a way to speak. "Nothing…yet" she pressed the gun closer. Piper..suddenly felt very…happy and started giggling. "you said 'yet' "

"LIAR! Gah! Fine, come get me, shes useless….it doesn't matter, I'll get it..one way or another" another phone call hung up on. Piper just watched her just hoping she meant she'd come after her again not her family…or get hit by a car. " Ciao chica, I'll be seeing you again" she jumped out the window leaving Piper having the time of her life, or at least the laugh of her life.

*1:00Am*

Aerrow walked back onto the condor tired an hungry. Al lthe lights were out except one room, with the condor on autopiolet. 'Rest of the team must have gone to bed' he thought to himself. Walking down the halls, he set down his blades too tired to care where they were. He walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He then heard something strange, a giggle, a very odd giggle.

Aerrow turrned around only to see Piper tied up ina chair with what looked to be half a pitcher of whiskey on the counter. He ran over to her and began untieing her. " Piper are you al-" Interuppted by more giggles. "How much did you drink sweetie?" he asked. Piper shireked with laughter and answerd " Don't know, lady gave it to me"  
"What lady"  
"The lady that was here"  
"Your soo specific" he said sarcasitcally. She just grinned. As soon as the ropes hit the floor she stood up heading for the door fast as she could…which wasn't very fast especailly since she was half drunk.

Aerrow grabbed onto her shoulders to hold her up, then scooped her up into his arms heading toward their room, pausing to check on their daughter.

The door swished open, with a smal lgirl sleeping in her bed coming itno view. Aerrow set Piper in a chair, and came over to the bed and sat down. Yep, she was truly their no decoy. Small face peacefull looking, hair in a curled mess. He smiled and kissed her forehead, picking up Piper and heading for their room.

* * *

Sorry for not updating so long..with school and al lits hard to update hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it. Please review.


	7. Sorry

Sorry for not uploading this story as much. Well at all it seems like lol. Anyways, as I looked over this I just kinda thought of how much it didn't make sense, sooo. As of now…or whenever I get to writing I'm going to remake each chapter as seen fit, so it's not so much following my Egyptian theme as well. It's time to try something new. Thanks for your …somewhat patience for my slow writing. Any how I hope to be seeing more reviews! Oh and before I forget to mention it will be taking place after all these chapters, so basically chapter 8 will be the new chapter 1 lol


	8. Robbery in the Museum

SPY rewritten.  
This is now the First chapter of Spy. Hope you enjoy it! And please don't forget to review.

She walked along the narrow passageway, the two hand guns by her side, loaded. A loud, shrill, eerie, ringing was heard.

She walked down the rest of the passage till she saw the moonlight. She gripped the guns in her hands tight, the ringing intensified. She quickly jumped out of the corner and pointed both guns in a man's face. "Where is it?" She asked him. The man sighed, watching her and the guns carefully. "I don't know" he lied. "You lying coward" She said in a venomous tone. "Like hell if I'm the one to give it to you" he said, admitting to his lie. "Your gonna have to fight me for it" he challenged. "Bring it on" She said, smirking. Before he even had a chance to draw his weapon she shot him right in the heart, he dropped to the ground.

"That should teach you Dark Ace…"She walked over to his body, picking up a tablet. It was about the same size as a large hard cover book, with many inscriptions on it, from what she could tell they were Latin. The mysterious woman walked off to a dingy and sailed away from the scene as fast as the sea could carry her. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Did you get whatever the Dark Ace wanted?"The voice asked. "Yes….but as to a clue why he stole it, no. But the Dark Ace is dead." She answered with a devious smile, still paddling her way over to a swamp, where the Condor parked itself in the middle of. "Well, that's just as good…I guess…so I'll see you back on the ship Piper?" The voice asked. "Yes, Aerrow…I'll see you back on the _Condor_ in a while…don't worry I'll be in time for our wedding anniversary" Piper said. "Love you babe, bye" She hung up the phone. '_Now on to the condor…wait…which way is that?'_ Piper thought.

Her cell phone rang again. "Hi, Aerrow" She Answered. Having caller ID has its perks. "Just keep heading South and you'll see the _Condor_ Piper…" Aerrow said, somewhat amused. They said goodbye and hung up. Piper steered the dingy to the South. About twenty minute later she arrived at the condor, which was currently holding itself up by two long steel rods set into two trees, right above the swamp water. "Ugh…time to get rid of these spy clothes…" She said to herself. She took of the spy clothes, underneath was a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. "Better…"Piper muttered to herself silently. She opened one of the windows and got in without tearing the dress, which was a major improvement for Piper.

The room was dark, not a sound was made, well besides Storks snoring. '_Does he ever leave this room just to get away'_ She thought, amused. Piper closed the window and silently made her way toward the hallway to her and Aerrow's room. "Playing SPY are we?" a familiar voice said. Piper immediately recognized the voice. "Yes" She simply answered. Piper turned around only to meet Aerrow's lips. "Happy anniversary Piper" He said after he broke the kiss. "Happy anniversary Aerrow" Piper said with a smile on her face. They shared a quick hug. "So Piper, what did you find in Potterville?" Aerrow asked. Piper sighed, and took out the tablet from her bag and showed it to Aerrow.

"It's a Tablet of some kind; Ace stole it from a Museum." Piper said simply. "But of what?" Aerrow asked. "I'm not sure… but if the Dark Ace wanted it, it must have been important." Have any ideas on what this could say? Mean?" Aerrow asked.

Piper shook her head. "I'll know after I translate everything" she guessed. What kind of anniversary is this? Well, it's a SPY'S anniversary…what more could you expect?

Piper took one of Aerrow's hands and led him to the lab. Piper sighed. "But before you decide what needs to be done now…why don't we celebrate a bit first?"She asked. "As much as I'd love to hon, but we need to get this done, we can't." Aerrow said. This made Piper smile and say in an almost whiny voice, "But we never get to celebrate, especially with this ship this quiet." Aerrow kissed her cheek. "But I don't wanna wake everyone within hearing range, Piper…" He said teasingly. "Fine..." she said, defeated. Aerrow turned around and headed out the door. "Hey!" Piper called out to him. Aerrow rushed back in case she yelled again, and woke the others. "What?" he hissed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the museum, see which tablet he took." Aerrow said. "Be sure the security cameras don't catch you" She said. He nodded.

A few hours later, at six o'clock in the morning, Aerrow returned looking exhausted. The museum worked hard on their security, he dodged lasers arrows-no pun intended- and dogs, huge dogs. The Tablet had been from France. He entered the Lab and saw that Piper had fallen asleep. He walked over to the table and saw that she was pretty close to finding out the code, but he was far from finding out anything.

He brushed a lock of Piper's hair out of her face. "Piper, wake up" He said gently, but loud enough to hear. His only response was a deep breath taken from a sleeping Piper. He sighed, gathered her in his arms and put her on her bed. He laid next to her and fell asleep.  
_

Hope you enjoy this, again lol. Please review.


End file.
